Question: In 48 years, Stephanie will be 5 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Stephanie's age. Let Stephanie's age be $s$ In 48 years, she will be $s + 48$ years old. At that time, she will also be $5 s$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $s + 48 = 5 s$ Solving for $s$ , we get: $4 s = 48$ $s = 12$.